What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar?
by Taliaem
Summary: What would the members of Fairy Tail do for a Klondike Bar? The World may never know... Until Now! see how each Fairy tail member would get a Klondike Bar will it be good or bad r/r read to find out .


**This is just only a 1st chapter of this story : What would Natsu Do For a Klondike Bar?**

As always Natsu would sneak into Lucy's apartment but this time was pretty different. It all started with Television…

Lucys Apartment Natsu Pov

I was in Lucy's Apartment as I always was snacking on her food and watching TV with my favorite blue cat Happy. I never really got to watch TV at Lucy's apartment but this time we had to beg her. The only way I could watch TV was if I gave her half of my jewels from our next mission which I stupidly agreed to.

As I was watching my favorite TV show _Shameless_ a commercial came up.

_What would you dooo for a Klondike Bar?_

_Announcer: Yes folks today only at the Magnolia Small Market Klondike Bars are now half price._

My eyes widened at the sudden announcement the ice creamy chocolate bars were half price which is like 60cents.

"Lucy!" I yelled

Lucy walked into the room with only her towel.

"Ehh What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked

I grabbed my wallet and her hand with happy following behind us.

"No time we need ice cream!" I yelled

"I have ice cream in my freezer." Lucy stated

"But these are special Lushyy!" Happy exclaimed

'What would I do for a Klondike Bar?' I thought

As I held Lucy's hand ran with her past the guild I see Gray in way.

"Aye Flamebrain wanna fight?" Gray asked

I ignored his question and just dropped kicked him and kept running.

"Your not getting through me that easily!" Gray yelled and started running

I needed a way to speed up so I set fire to my shoes which of course led a track on flames in the back.

"Natsu! Slow down." Lucy said

"But Luce this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I yelled and kept running

As I run I see Erza talking with Jellal with a strawberry cake in her hand I didn't know where I was going because it seemed so blurry.

Erza turned to see me running.

"Natsu Lucy?" Erza said

As serious I was about this ice cream bar I ignored her words and even though I knew there would be a consequence I punched her strawberry cake out of the way.

"Natsu! You Pink Lizard!" Erza yelled and chased me as with Gray coming too

As I kept running and running there were some dead ends so I ran through some building while using my fire roar to get through it without hurting Lucy.

"Aye are building is ruined!" a man said

"How can we work now?" another man said

"After that Pyro!" the boss said

"Yeah!" all the workers yelled

And the business people started chasing me as well I sighed knowing they wouldn't catch up to me I kept running.

"Natsu! I'm only wearing a towel!" Lucy yelled

"And it looks cute but we need to get those Ice cream bars!" I shouted

"Why are you guys dedicated on getting these ice cream bars?" Lucy asked

"You wouldn't understand Lushyy your weird." Happy stated

Lucy stared at happy with and evil eye and kept mumbling 'suffocate the cat' over and over.

The only noise I heard right now were the towns people chasing after me as I still ran to Magnolia's Small Market.

I saw the Market from afar and started going at my highest speed flames lit across the streets and stuff was burning everywhere.

I finally stopped at the market and entered it with Lucy in my hand still. I walked over to aisle 5 and saw it those creamy delicious chocolate bars were in front of my eyes as my eyes became wider I took two of them.

"There he is!" Gray yelled

'Crap' I thought

I took the ice cream bars and went to the counter and took out my wallet.

"I'd like to buy these make it snappy!" I panicked as they came closer

As the cashier put them in a bag I gave one to happy and started eating the other one.

"Natsu you better explain yourself!" Erza yelled

"Okay! Okay! I was running fast because of this." I said holding out the Klondike bar

"You destroyed half the town and lit fire everywhere for a 60 cent ice cream treat?" Gray asked

I nodded my head.

"Natsu where's mine?" Lucy asked

I totally forgot.

I checked to see I still had half of the ice cream bar left I put my mouth on it to hold it and lean to Lucy.

"Put your mouth on the other side." I said

"You got to be kidding me." Lucy quoted

"Come on Luce please?" I begged

Lucy put her lips on the other and we both took a bite out as we closed our eyes and then..

_Poof!_

We were kissing…

Lucy was blushing a cherry red on her cheeks and so was i.

"Sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head

"It's okay it was nice." She said

My eyes widened so I hugged her.

"Lets be together Luce!" I yelled

"That was a horrible way to say that Natsu." Lucy said

"Fine, how about What would I do for Lucy's lips?" I said

Lucys face was even redder than before because of the statement I made.

"Fine fine lets be together." Lucy confessed

"Wait! Who's gonna pay for the buildings and such!" a man yelled

I took Lucy's hand again with Happy following us we jump out the window.

"You baka! You would do all this for a a freaking Klondike bar?" Lucy asked

"I sure would Luce I sure would." I winked at her and smiled

_That's what I would do for a Klondike Bar._

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter is was really nice to write something like this I had the idea stuck in my head for a long time now so I'm happy I could share it with you guys so thank you and buh bye. -Taliaem**


End file.
